Friends Turn To Lovers
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Tony is there for Kate when tragedy hits her family. TATE Rated T because I'm being cautious.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

NCIS Special Agent Caitlin(Kate) Todd looked at her partner Special Agent Anthony(Tony) Dinozzo from across her desk as he took his shoes and socks off and put his bare feet on his desk and sighed with his hands behind his head.

"Really Tony? Really? Nobody wants to see or smell your feet." Tony stared at her.

"Kate, we just worked for how many hours straight. They are killing me. Want to rub them?"

She gave him a look.

"Forget it. I would rather perform an autopsy with Ducky."

Tony gave a fake laugh as their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs rounded the corner.

"Dinozzo, if you know what is good for you you'll put those shoes and socks back on."

Tony got a serious look on his face and hurriedly put his shoes and socks on.

"Wont happen again boss." Gibbs looked at him as he gathered his jacket and was getting ready to go home. He looked at his two agents.

"I'm calling it a night. You had a long day you two. Go home and come back tomorrow."

He walked towards the elevator as Tony and Kate gathered their things. As they were about to leave, Kates cell rang. She answered it.

"Kate Todd. Mom….Mom…calm down….whats wrong?" Tony looked at her with concern. Kate dropped her stuff in shock and began to scream.

"NO! NO! NOT MY SISTER! NOT RACHEL!" Tony dropped his stuff on his desk and ran over to Kate as she hung up the phone in shock; the tears streaming down her face. Tony gently grabbed her arms.

"Kate…Kate what is it whats wrong?" She looked at him dazed.

"Rachel…my sister….was killed…in a car accident. Oh God…..Oh God no not my sister." She burst into tears and Tony held her to him; her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and spoke.

"Oh my God. Kate I'm so sorry. I know you two were close. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up. He gently wiped her tears away as she grabbed her things.

"I need to go home and pack. I need to get to Indiana as soon as possible. I need to book a plane ticket…and get organized…and…." She didn't get to finish as she dropped her purse and everything spilled all over the floor. She cursed and wanted to scream and Tony held her again.

"Kate you are in no position to drive. Here is what we are going to do. I am going to help you clean up, and then I am taking you home where I will help you pack. Then WE are going to book plane tickets."

"Tony…you don't have to do that. I'll be fine by myself. Plus you are supposed to leave in a couple of days to go partying with your friends in Vegas. I cant let you give up your trip for me you've been looking forward to it for months."

"Yeah that's true, but Vegas will still be there. I want to do this. You need me and I'm going to be there for you." He kissed her forehead and bent down to pick up Kates things as she stood there in shock. She told herself that she really shouldn't be there in shock. This was Tony. He may goof off, be obnoxious, but he was the most caring, big hearted person she knew.

He finished putting her purse back together, got up and handed it to her. She thanked him. He put his arm around her and they walked out of the building as he called Gibbs on the way out to let him know what was going on. Gibbs told him to take all the time they needed and that he and McGee would be fine. Tony hung up and helped Kate get in the car. He got in the drivers side and closed the door. He looked at Kate and put his hand behind her head.

"Hey….Katie…its going to be ok. Its going to take time, but you'll be ok. I promise."

She burst into tears again and he wiped them away before he drove off. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Kate spoke again.

"Tony….thank you….just….thank you…."

He looked at her, gave her a small smile and looked back at the road.

"You don't have to thank me Kate. "

Truthfully she was really glad he was going with her. She didn't want to be alone. A few minutes later Tony pulled up to her apartment building and shut the car off. They got out of the car and once again he put his arm around her as they walked to her apartment. She opened the door and they walked in; Tony closing the door behind him. Kate threw her stuff on the couch and picked up a picture of her and Rachel. She hugged it to her chest and felt like she was going to faint. She felt herself go backwards and heard Tony calling her name when everything went black.

Tony just took his coat off and put it on the couch when he saw Kate starting to go backwards. He ran to her calling her name catching her just in time.

"Kate. Come on Katie. Wake up for me." He ran to the bathroom to get a cold wash cloth and brought it back to her. He gently ran it over her face and she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh thank God. Are you all right?" She groaned.

"What happened?" Tony continued to run the cool wash cloth on her face.

"You were looking at a picture of you and Rachel and you fainted. How do you feel?" She slowly got up and felt a little dizzy and Tony had to grab her.

"Whoa Whoa. Take it easy. Come to think of it, when was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged.

"Well you are going to have something now and I wont take no for an answer. I'm going to get you to bed and I'll bring you something. Come on."

She was too tired and depressed to answer so she gave in. She tried getting up but couldn't, so Tony picked her up and carried her into her bedroom; her head on his shoulder. He gently laid her down on the bed. He then brought her her pajamas that were on her dresser and sat down on the bed. He spoke.

"You get changed, and get under the covers. I'm going to order a pizza, and then I'll bring your lap top in and we'll get our flight situated and then later you'll pack and I'll help ok? Sound good?" She nodded, he smiled, and walked out closing the door behind him.

She slowly got changed and by the time she was done Tony was walking in with her lap top. He sat down with it on her bed next to her and before she knew it she found her head on his chest. She needed this. She needed to be close tonight. He may drive her crazy at times, but he was her partner, her friend.

Tony put his arm around her as he typed. They chose a flight for early tomorrow morning, and Tony was able to cancel his flight, get refunded and book the same flight. They couldn't believe they were able to get two seats together on such short notice. By the time they were done the pizza arrived. Tony closed the lap top and got up to get the pizza. He paid the delivery guy and closed the door. Carrying the box, he stopped in the kitchen to get drinks, plates, and napkins. He could tell Kate needed this. This wasn't the first time he was there to comfort her. The first time he comforted her like this was when Tony the dog died. He winced as he remembered that she decided to name that dog Tony. He then smiled as he was there for her, as she curled up next to him in her bed and he stayed with her for as long as she needed him. It was then like a tradition. Whenever she needed comfort he was there for her just like this.

He walked into the bedroom and put the pizza on the bed. He then kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed. He put two slices on plates and handed one to Kate. He then laid down next to Kate; his back to the headboard. She wasn't really hungry and just looked at it. He looked at her and sighed.

"Please Katie. Eat something for me. Please?" She gave him a small smile.

"You know. You are the only one that can get away with calling me Katie. Not even my parents can call me that. Thank you again Tony. You always know what I need. Every time I needed comfort you always know what to do. This is our tradition you know." She began to eat her pizza. He smiled at her and took a bite.

An hour later, the pizza was gone and Tony had her laughing to make her feel better. They laid down in bed, her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Before she knew it, something came over her and she was asking him to stay.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Tony. Will you stay with me? In here? Please?" He smiled down at her.

"Caitlin I wouldn't even hesitate. I keep an extra over night bag in the car, and I already have my suit case in the car because well you know me….so I don't have to go home and pack. Give me two seconds and let me go get my bag I'll be right back."

He jumped off the bed and walked out and she got up and began to pack. Tony walked back in and found her sitting on the bed; holding a bathrobe and crying. She looked up and smiled through the tears.

"Rachel gave this to me as a present." Tony sat down next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. He didn't say anything as Kate let it all out.

About a half hour later Kate finished packing and Tony got ready for bed. Kate got on one side and Tony got on the other. Tony shut the light and Kate moved over and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and Kate spoke.

"Tony I know I said it before, but thank you. Thank you so much. I have to tell you when you hold me like this, when I'm in your arms like this I feel safe. Like nothing bad can happen." Tony touched her cheek.

"You are my partner Kate. My best friend. I will always protect you. I will ALWAYS keep you safe. Now try to get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

Kate closed her eyes and Tony watched her for a few minutes before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I thought of this story while I was on vacation. I couldn't wait to get home to write it. Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Stupid writers block.

Ch2

The next morning, Tony groaned as the alarm went off at 4:00 A.M. He never even had to get up this early for work. He shut it off and looked down. He saw Kate in his arms her head on his chest and he smiled. He unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Hey. Katie-girl. Come on we have to get up."

She moaned and snuggled into his chest more. He leaned down to tickle her to get her up. That worked.

"Tony! Stop! That tickles! Ok Ok I'm up!" She sat up and pushed the hair from her eyes and yawned. Tony smiled at her.

"Jump in the shower while I start the coffee."

She started to get up and then after a thought she sat back down on the bed and leaned in and kissed Tony on the cheek. He looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"For staying here with me last night. For taking care of me. For being you." He took her hand.

"I will always be here for you Kate. No matter what. We are parterns and I will ALWAYS have your six. Now get moving."

She smiled at him and got out of bed and into the shower which made her more awake. She got out wrapping a towel around her. She opened the bathroom door; made sure Tony wasn't in the bedroom and walked out. She closed the bed room door a crack and took her towel off…

Tony started the coffee, and then Tony being Tony walked into Kates room without knocking. He and Kate looked at each other in shock and Kate quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and covered herself.

"Tony! Oh my God didn't you ever hear of knocking? Get out!"

Tony quickly backed away and shut the door behind him his heart beating out of his chest. He just saw Kate…naked….oh how embarrasing. He couldn't help but smile too. He really liked what he saw, but damn now things were probably going to be ackward between the two of them.

Kate was fuming as she was getting dressed. How could he just barge in on her like that? She cant believe he saw her naked. Damn it now things were going to be ackward between the two of them.

Tony was pouring two cups of coffee as Kate walked out of the bedroom and glared at him. He sighed.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I really am. I should have knocked. I just didn't expect you in the bedroom. I thought you would still be in the bathroom." She nodded and sat down at the table and sipped her coffee.

"Are you not talking to me now Kate?"

"Its just a little ackward and embarrasing Tony. You saw me NAKED. My partner saw me naked. "

"I'm sorry Katie. I should have knocked. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize Tony it's a sign of weakness, and after all you did for me last night how can I stay mad at you? I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm sure we'll both be thinking about for a few days, but we'll get passed this. Now….you go jump in the shower and I'll make breakfast." Tony hugged her and went to go take a shower.

As he showered he couldn't stop thinking about it though. Even though Kate was his work partner, he never could deny to himself that he always thought she was beautiful, but when he saw her….naked…damn she was BEAUTIFUL. Damn Gibbs and that rule number 12.

By the time Tony finished, Kate had breakfast waiting. They sat down to pancakes and bacon. As they were eating they couldn't help but give each other glances. Tony couldn't get the image out of his head and Kate was still feeling ackward. HOWEVER in a way she didn't mind that Tony saw her with no clothes on. She kinda liked it, but would NEVER admit that to him!

By the time they finsihed breakfast and finished getting dressed and brushing their teeth, it was 5:00. Their flight left at 7:00 so they had to be at the airport by 5:30 the latest. Good thing Kate lived only about 15 minutes away. They took a cab so they wouldn't have to leave their cars at the airport and pay the ridiculous parking.

By the time they arrived it was 5:20. Since it was the middle of the week and so early in the morning thank God the security line wasn't too bad. They checked their bags, and then waited on the securtiy line. They got through pretty quickly as it was only 5:30. They made their way to the gate and sat down. Tony took out one of his girlie magazines and Kate glared at him.

"Really Tony really? You take those magainzes with you wherever you go? I'm surprised you didn't wear them out yet." Tony grinned at her.

"These magazines keep me entertained thank you very much." He gave her a look as she took out a Readers Digest.

"Oh come on Kate Snorsville!"

"For your information Dinozzo this magazine tells me a lot of things. Wish I could say the same for yours." Tony grinned at her again.

"Who cares what is being said? The pictures are the most important thing!" Kate just rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

By the time they finished reading, they started to board. The two of them walked onto the plane and sat down in their seats and buckled their seat belts. Kate turned to Tony.

"Thanks Tony. You really got my mind off everything and made me feel better." He took her hand.

"You are going to be ok Kate. I promise you."

He held onto her hand as the flight attendants prepared for take off. He still held onto it and wouldn't let go as they went over the safety features and the plane pulled away from the gate. It taxied to the end of the run way, sat for about 30 seconds, and then rolled down the run way picking up speed. Kate squeezed Tonys hand as the plane went into the air. The flight was going to be about 3 hours.

Kate leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep and her head was on Tonys shoulder. He looked down, kissed her forehead, and went back to reading.

About an hour later Kate was still asleep and Tony found his eyes closing. He put his "reading material" away and put his arm around Kate; closed his eyes and fell alseep.

_Tony sat by the pool; sun glasses on; shirt off. He had a drink in his hand. Ah this is the life. He looked over his sunglasses as Kate walked over to him in a blue 2 piece. He put his drink down and smiled._

"_Oh come here beautiful."_

_Kate straddled him as they began to kiss. Kate pulled back and started to untie her top…_

Tony awoke with a start. Wow what a dream. He looked down at Kate was still sleeping and he actually felt himself blush. First he saw her naked, now he was dreaming about her. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Kate woke up when she felt Tony stir. She sat up and saw him staring straight ahead.

"Tony? Are you ok?" He looked over at her, smiled, and took her hand.

"I'm fine Katie. I should be asking YOU that. What about you? Are YOU ok?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm as good as can be expected. I'm just glad I have you to help me go through this."

He was about to say something when the flight attendant interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our final descent into Indiana. We will be coming around one last time for any more trash you might have. Make sure your seat belts are securely fastened, and seats and tray tables are in their up right positions. Welcome to Indiana."

Kates heart pounded in her chest. She wished it was under better circumstances that she was seeing her family. Her sister died. A tear trickled down her cheek and Tony noticed.

"Hey. Kate. Come here." She leaned over and he put his arms around her; his chin on top of her head as she silently cried. He rocked her back and forth.

"Ssshhhh…Katie….I know….I know how much pain you are in. I'm so sorry. If I could take it away I would. "

He kissed the top of her head as she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked down at his shirt and saw it was soaked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Tony. It looks like I soaked your shirt."

Should he do what he was thinking? Before he knew it his hand was on her cheek and he silently said thank you as she didn't pull away.

"Remember don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness, and I don't care about my shirt. I care about you. I'm with you every step of the way. If you need to let it all out and soak me, fine. If you need to get angry and you want to hit me, fine. The point is I'm here for you. I promise and I'm not going ANYWHERE."

He must have still been affected by that dream because before he knew it his thumb found its way across her lips and he cupped her chin. She couldn't help but shiver but quickly pulled away. He cleared his throat and stared straight ahead. _Way to go Dinozzo. She is your partner. Nothing more. Nothing will ever happen between you two so just let it go. Treat her like your partner/friend and nothing more._

The plane landed and they walked off to get their luggage. As they waited Kate glanced at Tony and he looked at her and they looked away. Kate couldn't help but admit to herself that she liked what happened before. Even though they teased each other, she always did have a crush on him. Underneath that immature behavior that he showed sometimes she knew how he really was: the sweetest most caring person she knew who would do anything for anybody.

Their luggage came around and Tony grabbed it all. She tried to carry her own bag but he wouldn't hear of it. They walked towards the exit where Kate saw her Mom and Dad. She ran into their arms as all three sobbed as Tony sadly looked on. After a minute Kate pulled away as her father left her arm around her. She wiped her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Mom and Dad this is my partner from work Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. Tony these are my parents Ellen and Jack."

Tony shook Jacks hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd I cant tell you how sorry I am about Rachel. I really am."

Ellen hugged him.

"Please call us Ellen and Jack and thank you Tony. Thank you so much for being there for our daughter." She pulled away and Tony gave her a small smile. They all walked out of the airport where Jack pulled the car around. He and Tony threw the bags into the trunk and they all got in and drove off.

On the drive back to Kates parents house, Jack and Ellen got to know Tony. They wanted to know more about him and it kept their mind off Rachel for the time being. Tony was happy to answer any questions they had. When they asked him about NCIS he turned to Kate and smiled and she couldn't help but blush.

"I've been with NCIS for close to five years now, and I have to say Kate is the best partner I ever had. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Jack looked in his rearview mirror just in time to see the two smile at each other and he smiled to himself. There was something there he knew it. He made a mental note to ask his daughter about it.

He pulled into the driveway and they all got out of the car. Tony helped Jack take the bags into the house and Ellen held Kate back for a minute.

"Its good to see you again sweetheart. We missed you. I just wished…." Kate nodded.

"I know Mom. I know. I missed you guys too. I'm sorry that I never visited more. That's going to change I promise."

Ellen put her arm around her daughter and they walked into the house where the two were meant by Tony who whistled.

"Ellen if you don't mind me saying, your house is GORGEOUS. "

"Thank you Tony. We do love it."

She was interrupted by barking as a golden retriever ran over to Kate and put her front paws on her shoulders. Kate smiled as she rubbed the dog behind her ears.

"Tony this is Maggie. Hey girl. I missed you too!"

After a minute of petting the dog Ellen spoke.

"Come on. Tony I'll show you where you'll be staying. Kate of course your room is always where its been."

Kate shook her head.

"Mom we can go check into a motel. I mean what about the boys?"

She was referring to her 3 brothers Michael, Mark, and Sean. Ellen shook her head sadly.

"They aren't coming. You know that with Michael in the marines its hard for him. He's heart broken but he cant make it. Mark has the flu and it wont be safe for him to travel, and Sean…well you know how close he and your sister were. He's too heartbroken to come. I stand by his choice and Rachel would understand. Come on lets get you two settled."

They walked upstairs and Ellen showed Tony the guest room.

"You two get settled and then we are going to have lunch out by the pool ok? Tony I hope you like barbequed spare ribs, corn on the cob, and potato salad."

Tonys stomach grumbled at the mention of spare ribs and Kate giggled.

"Mom don't worry Tony likes anything. Tony wait until you taste my Dads ribs. They are so good with the Todd family secret sauce."

Tony turned towards Ellen.

"They sound great. I can taste them now!"

Ellen smiled and walked down the stairs and Kate turned towards Tony.

"Do you need anything? Towels are in the hall closet, we have extra pillows and blankets and stuff if you need. Just make yourself at home Tony ok?"

"I'm good Kate thanks. I'm going to unpack and get changed. Its beautiful out I hope your parents don't mind me lounging around in my pool t-shirt and shorts!"

She laughed.

"I think you'll be fine. I'm going to do the same. I'm right down the hall if you need me."

She left Tony and walked into her room and glanced around. The memories came flooding back to her. She looked at her bed and remembered how many nights she and Rachel shared that same bed on stormy nights. She looked at the floor and remembered how they would sit Indian style on the floor and braid each others hair as they listened to music. She saw a picture on her dresser, picked it up and smiled. They were kids at the carnival and they ate so much cotton candy that after they went on a ride both of their stomachs couldn't handle it. Oh Rachel. How she missed her sister.

She unpacked and changed into denim shorts and a white thin strapped tank top. She put on her white flip flops and put her hair into a pony tail. She walked out of her room and stopped by a closed door. Rachels room. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned the handle. The door opened and her room looked exactly the same from when Rachel left for college all those years ago. One specific memory came back to Kate:

_Fourteen year old Kate was in tears as she knocked on her older sisters door. Rachel opened it and with concern looked at Kate._

"_Kate why are you crying? Come in. Talk to me." _

_Kate walked in and closed the door behind her._

"_Are you busy Rachey? I can come back"_

"_No way. You are my baby sister. I always have time for you. Now tell me whats going on? Come on come sit down on the bed."_

_Kate sat down and Rachel sat down beside her and put her arm around her._

"_Tonight I was supposed to go the dance with Jake Spencer. He decided at the last minute to dump me for another girl." _

_Kate burst into fresh tears and Rachel hugged her._

"_Oh Kate. Its going to be ok. That Jake Spencer is such a jerk. Its his loss. Kate listen to me. You are only fourteen. Boys are going to come and go, but I promise you that one day you are going to find that special somebody who you are going to spend the rest of your life with. Believe me you'll know when it happens. I cant explain it but you'll know and he will be very lucky to have you."_

Kate felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked behind her at Tony and no words were said as she turned around and cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Ok I hope I'm not rushing Tony and Kate yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Tony wiped sauce off from his lips and then his hands. He then turned to Jack.

"Kate was right Jack. Those ribs were SO good!"

Kate punched him in the arm and he grabbed it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for not believing me. I told you about the secret sauce."

"Sorry your highness. Next time I'll just take your word for it."

Kate playfully shoved him and that didn't go unnoticed to Ellen and Jack who smiled at each other. Ellen got up.

"Kate dear would you please help me clean the table?"

Kate walked into the kitchen with some plates and was about to walk out when Ellen stopped her.

"Sit down sweetheart. I would like to have a private conversation with you."

They sat down at the table and Ellen took Kates hand.

"Not tomorrow, but Friday is the wake, and Saturday is….the funeral. "

Kate squeezed her hand.

"I cant picture my sister….laying there….Mom I don't know if I can do this."

"Its not going to be easy on any of us Caitlin . No parent should have to bury a child. I cant picture seeing my daughter…." She gulped as she burst into tears. Kate got up and hugged her as she too began to cry.

Meanwhile Jack was having his own little talk with Tony who was having a beer.

"Tony I cant thank you enough for being there for Kate. It means a lot to me and her mother. Its going to be hard on all of us."

Tony put down his beer.

"I understand Jack. I would do anything for Kate. I'm here for her for as long as she needs me and I'm not going anywhere."

Jack smiled and Tony looked at him curiously as he picked up his beer again.

"What? What did I say?"

"Well…I was going to discuss this with Kate later, but I guess I can bring it up now. Judging from what you just said, it sounds like you have a thing for my daughter. Do you?"

Tony almost spit out his beer.

Back in the kitchen Kate and Ellen wiped their eyes and Ellen changed the subject.

"So tell me about you and Tony. Is there anything going on between you two?"

"Mom don't go there. We are just friends and work partners. Nothing more."

"I don't know Caitlin. I've seen the way he looks at you. The way you look at him. If something did happen your father and I would be very happy for you two. He seems to really care about you a lot, and I could tell he would be really good to you."

Kate got up and sighed.

"Mom don't start. For the last time Tony and I are friends. Nothing more!" She stormed out.

About a half hour later, the table was cleared and Tony and Kate found themselves sitting at the table alone since Ellen and Jack decided to go for a walk. Kate cleared her throat and looked into her drink.

"My mom asked me if something was going on between us."

"Um your dad asked me the same thing. I told him I would be here for you for as long as you need me, but we are just really good friends and work partners. Nothing more."

"Yeah I told my mom the same thing. Friends and nothing more."

Tony took his shirt off as Kate got up and she couldn't help but stare for a second and she lost her balance. She began to fall and Tony caught her as she fell onto his lap. They stared at each other before Tony spoke.

"Uh are you ok Katie?" She quickly got up.

"I'm fine Tony. Thanks for catching me."

"I'll always catch you Kate. Remember that."

_I'll always catch you Kate. Remember that._

Kate was still thinking about what Tony said as she got ready for bed that night. She also couldn't help but think about the way she felt when she fell into his arms with no shirt on. Damn it where were these feelings coming from? This was Tony Dinozzo. The man started paper ball fights for God sakes. He glued McGees hands to his keyboard. Yet the Tony she was seeing the past couple of days was so different. He seemed so much more mature and he was really taking care of her. She liked it. She would never admit though. These were feelings she was going to keep to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She put her hair brush down and opened her door where she found Tony standing on the other side holding a DVD in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other.

Tony tried to keep his eyes normal as Kate opened the door. Damn she looked so sexy and beautiful in a thin strapped nightgown. He ignored those feelings as he held up the popcorn and DVD.

"Good evening Ms. Caitlin. Your parents have gone to bed so I thought maybe we could pop in a DVD downstairs and make some popcorn?" Kate smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully it will get my mind off Rachel. What are we watching and please don't tell me something with blood and guts. That's the last thing I need."

"Ah you know me all to well. I decided to bring one of your favorite movies."

He held up the DVD and she smiled when she saw _Dirty Dancing_. She loved that movie.

"Are you sure Tony? You always told me you would rather get 10 head slaps in a row from Gibbs than watch what you would call a chick flick. "

"Yes that's true I did say that, but you are unhappy right now and I want to make you happy. So what do you say?"

She smiled when he said that and her heart skipped a beat. When this was all over she decided after all she was going to tell him how she felt. If Rachel dying taught her anything it was that life was too short.

"I say lets go. Anything to see Patrick Swayzes naked butt!" Tony rolled his eyes but he smiled as Kate walked out of the room and followed him downstairs.

After the popcorn was made, Kate put the DVD in and sat down next to Tony on the couch. They smiled at each other as the movie started. Kate couldn't help it and she put her head on Tonys shoulder. He put his arm around her and her head found its way to his chest. About half way through the movie Kate fell asleep and her head slid down to Tonys lap. He looked down; smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She was his Katie girl. He gently got up so he wouldn't disturb her, and then found a blanket and covered her. He then moved some hair out of her face, kissed her forehead and whispered:

"I love you Caitlin Todd. Always have always will." He then went upstairs to bed.

About an hour later thunder woke Kate up. She looked around and saw she fell asleep on the couch. She shivered as lightning lit up the dark room and thunder boomed. She always hated thunder storms even as a little girl. She got up and ran up the stairs to her bed room but stopped at Tonys closed door. He has been comforting her all this time. She could use some again. She didn't really want to be alone tonight, so she slowly opened up the door and walked into the room. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed where Tony was sleeping. She gently shook him and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kate? What is it whats wrong?"

" I'm sorry for waking you Tony, and I know this is going to sound strange coming from me

, but I absolutely hate thunder storms and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping me company tonight."

Tony moved over and she climbed into bed next to him. A big clap of thunder startled her and she began to shiver again. Tony noticed and he pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lay in his arms.

"You never have to ask Katie. Any time you need me you know I'm right here. Try to relax. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You just close your eyes and go to sleep. Its just a thunder storm. Everything is going to be ok Katie girl. I promise."

After a few minutes of loud thunder and big flashes of lightning, Kate finally began to relax in Tonys arms. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as Tony lay there watching her; protecting his Katie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5-WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M IN THE BEGINNING! I MEAN MAJOR!

Kate stirred as she felt the warmth sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and turned to see Tony staring down at her. He smiled and touched her face.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"I was sleeping in your arms last night. How could I not have sleped well?"

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Gently laying on top of her the kiss deepened. She moaned against his lips as she threw her arms around him. He moved to her neck and she sighed with happiness and content.

"God Tony..dont…don't stop. This feels so good. God I love you so much. I've wanted this for a long time."

He stopped and looked into her eyes and she got chills up and down her spine. He cupped her chin and gently rubbed his thumb across her lips and she shivered.

"I love you too baby girl. I'm going to show you how much."

He continued to kiss her neck and she moaned. He moved her hands to the top of her head and held them there as he kissed down her body. He got to her night gown and gently lifted it up above her head revealing her breasts and he felt himself get hard.

"Got Kate you are SO beautiful."

She smiled and blushed as she stared at his bare chest and she felt herself pulsating. Tony continued as he sucked each nipple and she ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a loud moan. He kissed down her stomach and got to her panties. Winking; he slowly took them off revealing her spot and he felt himself get harder. Opening her legs, he stuck his fingers in and as he began to rub, she groaned in pleasure. He began to rub faster as he felt her juices start to flow on his fingers.

"Oh my God…Tony….this feels SO good. Go faster."

He began to rub her faster and she thought about him inside her. She pictured him totally naked and that did it. Her body shook as she spilled all over his fingers and she let out a loud moan. He groaned as he felt himself get wet in his boxers. He couldn't take it anymore and he took them off revealing his hardness to her and she shook with pleasure. Giving her a seductive look; he licked his fingers tasting her. He gently climbed on top of her and slowly entered her. She arched her back and she felt him and she loved every minute of it. He leaned in and they kissed with fire as they stayed in rhythm. Tony pumped as fast as he could as Kate groaned and groaned as he pumped into her. He broke the long kiss.

"Are you ready baby girl? Are you ready for me?"

"Oh God Tony . I'm ready. Oh God I'm ready for you. Oh yeah…..here it comes….I'm going to….oh God….oh my God….here it comes…I'm gonna….oh Gooooooooooooooooooooood Tony I love you!" She screamed as she splashed all over his member. Tony let out a major groan as he spilled into her.

Panting; Tony pulled out and laid down next to her pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby."

Kate opened her eyes as thunder crashed and lighting flashed. Her heart pounded as she looked around. Oh my God what a dream. She blushed as she thought about it. She really liked it, but she could never tell anyone about it. Damn now she was going to feel funny in front of Tony. That was one dream she was going to think about for a LONG time. Her eyes focusing, she saw she was in Tonys arms. Now it was coming back to her. She woke up him last night because of the thunderstorm. She turned in his arms and he opened his eyes. Whispering he spoke to her.

"Katie? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tony. It was just a dream. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'm going to stay awake for awhile."

"Hey. Kate. Look at me."

She turned towards him and she put her head on his bare chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She instantly relaxed and he spoke.

"First of all don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. Second if you are staying up I'm going to stay up. I'm here for you Kate. Talk to me."

There was no way she could tell him. It was still so fresh in her mind. She tried to change the subject.

"Tony I need to laugh. Make me laugh." He smiled as he knew what would cheer her up.

"I cant believe I didn't tell you about this. Last week when you were off McGee asked me for some gum. Well the gum that I had it turns your teeth a different color. McGee had to walk around with green teeth all week! It was great!"

She giggled. Poor McGee but she couldn't help it as she pictured him with green teeth. Tony continued.

"Yeah Gibbs gave me a couple of head slaps for it but it was so worth it, especially since McGee got a head slap for falling for it. He said McGee should have known better."

Kate looked up at him as she laughed and he pushed some hair away from her eyes.

"Its good to see you smiling Katie. Its good to see you laughing."

"Its because of you Tony. I wouldn't have been able to make it through this without you."

He couldn't help but kiss her forehead as he held her close.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Kate. Now try to get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt so safe in his arms like nothing bad could happen. She fell asleep in Tonys arms.

Tony didn't fall asleep at first. He watched Kate sleep for awhile. He wanted to protect her from the hurt in the world. It killed him to see her like this. He loved her so much he would never let anything bad happen to her. He would die first. He thought about the dream he had on the plane and how it affected him. He really wished he had the guts to tell her how he felt but he didn't. He knew she wouldn't feel the same way, but it didn't matter to him. He loved her with all his heart and he would never love anyone else. Caitlin Todd had his heart even before Rachels accident, but it was brining them closer together. He could feel it. He sighed and closed his eyes as he slept with Kate in his arms. His Katie.

Ok I don't think this was my best chapter. I guess I needed a filler. I guess it's a little short too sorry about that. I'm not sure about this chapter wasn't feeling it. I cant tell you how many times I tried to write it. Sorry if there are any grammer and spelling mistakes. I'm not gonna lie I was too tired and lazy to review it!


	6. Chapter 6

So…sorry about that last chapter. This chapter makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews!

Ch6

Kate stirred as she heard drops on the window. She opened her eyes and groaned. It was still raining. She stretched, and sat up when she realized Tony wasn't laying next to her which was weird because it was only 9 am. He usually loved to sleep until noon when he didn't have to be at NCIS. She was about to get up out of bed when she heard a knock on the door. It opened and Tony walked in with a tray.

"Rise and shine Katie! Breakfast in bed is served!"

She giggled as he set the tray down. On it was a cup of steaming coffee made just the way she liked it, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. She looked at him.

"Tony you did all this this morning? You didn't have to do that."

He sat down on the bed and spoke.

"Well….ummmm…actually I had some help from your Mom."

He sheepishly looked down at the ground and Kate giggled.

"Its ok Tony. I appreciate it. Everything looks great. Thank you. What about you? Did you eat?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep this morning so I got up a little early and your parents were already up so I had breakfast with them."

Kate took a sip of her coffee.

"I hope you slept ok last night. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Tony sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"No thanks necessary Kate. So what is the plan for today?"

Kate took a bite of her eggs.

"I need to talk to my parents. See what they are up to today. If they have nothing planned it looks like we are stuck inside the house today. We could play cards, or I could take out some of my old board games. Anything to keep my mind off my sister."

Kate put the tray to the side as her lip quivered and Tony wrapped his arms around her as she silently cried for Rachel. He got a sad look in his eye as he ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her.

She looked up at him and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Do you feel better Katie?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"Good. Now jump in the shower and come down stairs. I'll be waiting for you."

He kissed her forehead and walked out and she blushed as she remembered her dream last night. Did she love him all these years and she was just realizing it now? All those years they teased each other…was it really love? She didn't want to think about it now. She had to concentrate on her sister and her family.

After she showered she got dressed and headed downstairs. She saw it was pouring rain now and she groaned. She walked into the kitchen where Tony and her parents were having a cup of coffee. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Caitlin. Did you sleep well?"

Kate sat down at the kitchen table.

"I did Mom thanks. Do we have any plans for today?"

Her parents got a sad look on her face and Jack spoke.

"Today your Mom and I….need to go to the funeral home to make some last minute arraignments….for your sister….and then we were going to stop by Aunt Sarah and Uncle Adams house. Your mother and I were talking it about it and we understand if you don't want to go."

Kate thought about having to go to the funeral home and it made her sick to her stomach. Instead of answering her father she pushed her chair away from the table and ran upstairs. Ellen burst into tears as Jack put his arm around her and he looked at Tony.

"Tony…you've been so good to Kate. Can you go be there for her again?"

"Don't worry Jack. I'll take good care of her."

He got up and walked up the stairs. He found Kate in Rachels room sitting on the bed holding a teddy bear. She looked up as Tony knocked on the door and then looked down again. He walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh Kate. Talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling."

She didn't answer him and he cupped her chin and made her look at him. He tried again.

"Talk to me Katie. I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"I cant do it Tony. I cant go to that funeral home and talk about it. I cant. She was my sister and God I miss her so much."

Tony put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth and he didn't let go.

"I know you do. Its totally understandable. Your parents understand. We can stay here just the two of us. I'm here for you Kate. You know that. I'm here for you."

Instead of crying this time she got angry and she pushed Tony away and got up.

"She was my sister! Why? Why did God have take her from me? From us? How can I move on without her?"

She collapsed to the floor and started to take her anger out on the rug. Tony got up and sat down beside her and took her into his arms where she burst into tears. He kissed the top of her head and just held her as she let it all out.

Ellen wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Jack and he spoke.

"I know Ellen. This is hard on all of us. Rachel was our daughter. We will get through this though. Its going to be ok. Kate knows we are here for her as well, but I'm really glad and grateful she has Tony."

"Jack she and Rachel were so close. I cant blame her for not wanting to go with us today. How am I going to do this tomorrow and the next day? Seeing my baby laying there…." She burst into tears again as Jack held her trying to fight back his own tears. He needed to be strong for his wife.

Tony looked down and saw that Kate cried herself to sleep. He gently picked her up so he wouldn't disturb her and carried her into her room. He gently put her down on the bed and brushed some hair away from her face. He then wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. He whispered.

"I'll be right back Katie girl and then I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the day. I promise."

He walked down the stairs where Jack and Ellen were getting ready to leave. They looked at Tony with concern and he sighed.

"Shes ok. She actually cried herself to sleep so I put her to bed. I'm so sorry for what you all are going through. I really am."

Jack walked over to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tony for being there for our daughter. It means a lot to us. She is really going to need you. We will be gone pretty much all day."

"Don't you worry Jack. I'm not leaving her side today"

After a few more words about if they got hungry for lunch and where certain things were and telling Tony to make himself at home Jack and Ellen left. Tony walked back upstairs and went into his room. After grabbing some magazines he went back into Kates room and shut the door. He didn't want the phone to ring and wake her up. He got into bed with her and started to read.

_Rachel was driving and Kate was in the passengers seat and they were talking and laughing. They were talking about everything from guys to work. Suddenly Rachel lost control of the car and it was spinning as Kate screamed. It crashed into a tree and Kate lurched forward. She looked towards Rachel who was all bloody and not breathing. She screamed for her sister but got no answer._

Kate sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. Tony threw his magazine to the side and instantly took Kate into his arms who was screaming Rachels name.

"Ssssssh. I'm here Kate. I'm here. You're ok. It was just a bad dream. I got you. I got you. Sssssh."

She cried harder and gulped for air as she spoke.

"Tony it was..hor..horrible. Rachel…was driv…driving…we were talking…laugh…laughing…the car…spun…out of contr….control….we..cras..crashed…she wasn't breathing…she was all…blo…bloody….my sister."

She was literally shaking and Tony held her closer as his heart broke. As bad as that dream was and what happened to Rachel was horrible…that dream scared him too because if something like that really did happen to Kate…he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm so sorry you had that dream. It was just a dream. You are safe. I have you and I'm not letting go. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

After a few minutes she finally calmed down as her sobs turned to soft cries. Tony gently laid her down on the bed and she took his hand.

"Don't leave me Tony. Stay with me."

He smiled down at her.

"I wouldn't even think it. I'm not going anywhere."

He laid down next to her where he took her in his arms as he whispered soothing things to her. She couldn't close her eyes again so that's how they stayed for a couple of hours; Tonys arms around her as he protected her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

It was later in the afternoon and Kate woke up from her nap feeling MUCH better. Her parents were staying by her Aunts house for the rest of day and wouldn't be back until later in the evening so she and Tony were on their own. They were now taking Maggie for a walk. They walked in silent for a few minutes just taking in their surroundings when Tonys cell rang. He answered it.

"Oh hey boss. She is doing good. Yeah I am don't worry. Ok we'll see you in a couple of days. Yeah thanks boss." He hung up and turned to Kate.

"As you know that was Gibbs. He was calling to check up on you. He wanted to make sure I was looking out for you can you believe that? He never will stop checking up on me will he?"

Kate smiled at him.

"Its only because he cares Tony. He'll never say it but we aren't just his team. You, Abby, McGee and I are like his children and he loves us that way. You are his senior field agent don't forget that."

"Thanks Katie."

They walked Maggie to the dog park and let her roam free with the other dogs as they sat on a bench and watched. Tony put his arm behind Kate and she leaned into him. He squeezed her shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled, and then turned back to Maggie. No words needed to be said. They just enjoyed sitting there with each other.

About an hour later they noticed it was getting dark and Kates stomach grumbled and she laughed.

"Tony I think my stomach is trying to tell me something. How about we go out for dinner tonight and then maybe a movie or something? I need to keep my mid off my sister."

Tony got up and put his hands out and Kate took them and he lifted her up. She accidentally bumped into him and they looked into each others eyes. Tony realized he was still holding onto Kates hand and he let go and they both cleared their throats and Kate turned towards Maggie.

"Maggie! Come here girl!"

Maggie obeyed and ran towards her master and Tony and Kate clipped her leash to her collar and they walked out. Tony asked Kate where she wanted to go for dinner and what movie she wanted to see.

"Theres this nice Italian restaurant by my parents house. Its not casual if you know what I mean, and as for the movie well you pick. I know there was that action movie you've been wanting to see."

Tony looked at her in surprise.

"You would see that with me? You said you would never see that with me. That it wasn't for you."

"Tony did you not watch Dirty Dancing with me last night? I will watch your movie for you."

Tony smiled and took her hand and she smiled back as they walked back hand in hand.

They got home and even though they took their showers this morning it was hot and sticky in the afternoon so they each took another one; thinking about each other as they got dressed. After they each got dressed they walked out of their rooms and stared at each other. Kate swallowed and Tony couldn't help it his eyes bugged out. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that was showing a little cleavage. She had make up on and her hair was up and she looked gorgeous.

"Ummm…wow Kate…uh…I hope you don't mind me saying but you look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Kate smiled and blushed and stared at Tony. He was wearing tan slacks, and a black silk shirt with short sleeves with a couple of buttons undone showing his chest hair and she loved it.

"Thanks Tony. If YOU don't me saying YOU are looking extremely good and handsome."

Tony grinned.

"Oh I know you don't have to tell me twice."

She rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. He decided at that moment to reach out and give her a hug. Startled, she put his arms around his waist and he held her tight. After about a minute she pulled away and looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

He smiled down at her.

"Just because. Come on lets go. I'm starving!"

Since the restaurant was close and being it was a beautiful night they decided to walk. Kate put her arm through Tony as they walked and talked about everything but Rachel. Kate didn't want to think about it tonight. She needed to relax. As horrible as it may have sounded. She felt a little guilty at first that she didn't want to think about it, but she also knew that Rachel would want her to keep living life.

When they got there Tony opened up the door and in an Italian accent said to Kate "right this way please."

She giggled and walked in and Tony walked in after her. They were led to a table and Tony held out a chair for Kate and she sat. He sat across from her and the waiter handed them menus and walked away. They decided what they wanted and put the menus down and looked at each other. Tony broke the ice.

"So does your family come here a lot? It's a nice place."

"This is actually one of my favorite restaurants. The food here is really good I promise you."

Tony grinned.

"Hey after what you did to me yesterday about your Dads ribs I'll take your word for it this time I promise!"

She laughed as the waiter came back to take their orders. He walked away leaving the two of them alone again. This time Kate spoke first.

"So tell me about this movie you want see."

"Its not just action Kate. Theres romance in there too for you women so you'll like it I promise."

"Well since you promise I know I'll like it because in all of the years I've known you you have never broken your promises to me once."

Tony reached across the table and took her hand.

"I never would Kate. " He ran his thumb over her hand and she let him as they stared at each other.

Their dinners came and for a few minutes they ate in silence and then made small talk. Before they knew it the waiter was coming with the check. Kate tried to take it but Tony beat her to it.

"No way Miss Caitlin. Tonight is on me."

"Tony you've done so much for me already. At least let me get dinner."

"I wont hear of it Kate. I was taught to ALWAYS treat a beautiful lady to dinner."

He winked and it was a good thing she was still sitting because her knees buckled. They got up and walked out with Tonys arm around her shoulder. They got to the movie theater where again Tony wouldn't let her pay. They got their tickets and Tony got some popcorn and soda but Kate didn't want any as she was still full from dinner. They walked to their seats and sat down. Tony being Mr. movie history buff was able to answer all of the questions right that flashed on the screen. Kate rolled her eyes but smiled. After sitting through that and the boring previews the movie finally started. With the lights turned down Kate found herself putting her head on Tonys shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then turned back towards the movie.

2 hours later they were walking outside as Tony couldn't stop talking about it. Kate had to admit she really liked it and told him so.

"See you promised me that I would like it so I knew I would. I of course especially liked the romantic parts."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her as they walked back home.

"I told you Katie. I told you I never would break a promise to you." He thought to himself: _I love you too much to ever to that do you."_

They got back home and sat on the porch swing and swung back and forth a little. There was a little breeze that blew some hair into Kates eyes and Tony noticed. He brushed it away from her eyes as they stared at each other. Each of their minds screamed at each other: _Damn it! Just do it! Just kiss him/her!_. Neither one would give in though. Instead Kate put her head on Tonys chest and he held her tight as they looked up at the stars. Tony ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you feel better Kate?"

"I do Tony, and its all because of you. However I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow and the next day. "

"I'll be right there with you. You WILL get through tomorrow and the next day and the next day. I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that."

When she didn't answer him he looked down and smiled. She was fast asleep on his chest. He touched her face and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Get some rest Katie. I have a feeling you are going to need it. Good night." He looked up at the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Kate looked in the mirror as she straightened her necklace. It was the day of the wake and she could not have been more nervous, sad, upset, angry…you name it. How was she doing to do this? How was she going to see her big sister lying so still? She turned as somebody knocked on her door. She opened it to find Tony standing on the other side dressed in a black suit. She smiled a little as she remembered the night before where she fell asleep on his chest as they sat on the swing. He was talking to her.

"How are you doing Katie? Are you ready?"

" Not really Tony…I don't know how I can do this. How can I see my sister laying there? I cant do this."

Tony took her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair as he held her close.

"Its ok Katie. I know that today is going to be the hardest day of your life, but you aren't going through it alone. Remember I am here with you every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere. You have my support."

Kate looked up at him and he couldn't help but touch her cheek and she shivered at his touch. They were interrupted by her parents. Her mother spoke.

"Tony. Caitlin. Come on. It is time." Jack put his arm around his wife as she dabbed her eyes. They had to leave to get to the funeral home before everyone else. Her father pulled the car out of the garage and her Mom got in the passenger seat as Tony and Kate got in the back. Her father drove off and Tony immediately took Kates hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him with sad eyes.

They got to the funeral home and after they got out of the car Tony right away took her hand again. They walked in and Kate couldn't walk in right away so her parents walked in first. Kate started to cry as she heard her mother wail and Tony took her in his arms. Crying and holding onto him for dear life they walked into the room. Ellen and Jack were sitting in the front crying, and as they walked closer to the casket Kate let out a big wail and her knees gave out as she fell to the floor. Ellen and Jack ran over to her as Tony kneeled down and had to hold her up or she would have been on the floor. Her parents looked on as Tony took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Ssssh….Kate…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm here Katie. I got you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise I wont let you go. "

He gently picked her up and still holding on to her they all walked over to the front row. Kate sobbed harder she looked at her poor sister laying there. Tony just held her in his arms soothing her. Her father did the same for her Mother who was almost as bad as Kate. They both sobbed uncontrollably as more people walked in. There were the Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. Rachels co-workers and friends showed up too. Kat sat up and wiped her eyes and Tony looked at her with concern.

"Katie are you ok? If you aren't its ok. You don't have to be strong. Let it all out. I'm right here."

"Just…hold me Tony…please just hold me…I need you by my side."

He hugged her and wouldn't let go.

"You don't even have to ask baby."

They looked at each other shocked over the little slip up, but now was not the time nor the place to question it. He had one arm around her as her relatives came over to pay their respects and she cried with each and every one of them. Tony mentally kicked himself. How could he let that slip up happen? Now of all the times….

By the time 4:00 rolled around Kate was exhausted and they had to do it all over again at 7. She and her parents said good bye to their relatives as they headed out to a quick dinner as they had to be back by 6:30. They decided to go the diner down the block. They walked in and were shown a table. Ellen and Jack sat on one side and Tony and Kate sat down on the other side. The server brought them menus but nobody(including Tony) were hungry. They just got coffee. Tony and Kate looked at each other as they remembered Tonys slip up but neither one would bring it up. Kate finally spoke.

"Mom…Daddy…you two would understand if I don't go back tonight right? I know that sounds bad and disrespectful towards Rachel..but I just cant face it again. I cant. I cant. I cant go back in there. I am really exhausted as well."

Ellen reached over and took her daughters hand.

"Of course we understand sweetheart. Rachel would understand as well. I'm sure Tony will take great care of you tonight. Right Tony?"

"Of course Ellen. I wont leave her side."

The bill came and Jack paid even though Tony insisted. They walked out and Ellen and Jack drove the two of them home and then headed back towards the funeral home. Tony locked the door behind them as Kate kicked off her shoes and headed straight upstairs to her room without saying a word. Tony stared after her for a minute.

"_Good going Dinozzo. How are you going to get yourself out of this one?"_

He walked up the stairs and stopped at Kate room. She was laying in bed staring straight ahead; but turned when he showed up in the door way.

"Tony please stay with me tonight. I cant be by myself."

"Of course I'll stay with you Katie. Just give me a few minutes to get ready ok ba….Kate?"

She nodded and he silently sighed with relief as she didn't notice THAT slip up. Wake up Dinozzo!

He went into his room and stripped to his boxers. He walked back into Kates room and walked over to the bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him shirtless. Damn it was he sexy. He layed down next to her and right away she moved over and put her head on his chest. He kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was too tired to even cry. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He kissed her forehead and then without hesitation he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle.

"I love you baby."

Tony shook himself out his day dream. Damn it Dinozzo! Now was not the time! Just give it up already. He walked up the stairs and into Kates room where she was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. She looked at him as he entered the room.

"Tony…will you please stay with me tonight? I cant be by myself."

He sat down on the bed and took her in his arms.

"You don't even have to ask me twice Katie-girl. Let me get ready I'll be right back." He touched her face and got up and walked into his room. He stripped down to his boxers and after a second thought he put a tshirt on. He walked into Kates rom where she was now laying down. He lay down next to her where he took her in his arms and she silently cried herself to sleep. Or so he thought. He looked down at her.

"I love you Kate. So much." He kissed her forehead.

Kates heart beat faster. She heard every word.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Kate sat straight up and looked at Tony wide eyed. He stared at her back just as wide eyed and he realized she heard what he said.

"Tony…um…..I had..I had no idea."

"Kate I'm sorry. That slipped out. I shouldn't have said it. I thought you were asleep. It wasn't the right time for me to say it. "

"I love you too."

"Now I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean your sister died and you just came back from her wake and..wait. What did you just say?"

Her heart beat faster but she smiled.

"I said I love you too Tony. I have for a long time."

He smiled and put his hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth and she shivered at his touch.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Katie-girl?"

They laid back down again and she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed.

"Honestly Tony I was scared. I hate to say it and I don't want to sound mean but you don't exactly have the best track record with women."

She felt him cringe and she felt horrible for saying it.

"Tony I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her and she melted.

"Don't be sorry Katie. You are right. Do you think I liked going from one woman to another? I really didn't, but believe it or not I was scared too. Scared of commitment. Ever since Wendy broke off my engagement. That changed with you. The first moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago, I thought of how beautiful you were and you still are. I thought to myself Anthony shes the one. You want to know what kept me from saying anything? Well rule twelve for one thing. However I think that just went out the window."

He winked at her and she giggled and he kissed her forehead and continued.

"I was scared too Katie just like you. Hell even I knew I didn't have the best track record with women. You were so special I didn't want to do that to you to, but I cant hide it anymore Kate. I cant deny my feelings for you any longer. Its going to be different. With you I promise its going to be different. I know I said it before but I'm going to say it again and I never said it to ANY of those woman. I love you. I love you baby."

Kate looked at him shocked that he opened up to her like that and she felt she had to do the same. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and cupped her chin. His hand then moved to her cheek and he left it there as she spoke. She loved feeling his hand there.

"Tony I feel the same way as you, and if theres anything Rachels death taught me is that life is too short and like you I couldn't hide my feelings for you anymore. When I first saw you on Air Force One, my heart skipped a beat. I thought you were the most gorgeous, sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on. True you may have acted completely obnoxious and like a goof ball most of the time(he smiled at her and she smiled back and continued) but there is also this side to you that I just absolutely love. You are so caring, you have a big heart, and you are one hell of an agent. I love it how you always have my back and I know you always will."

He rubbed his thumb across her lips and she shivered and he noticed. He smiled and leaned in.

"That's right baby. I will ALWAYS have your back no matter what. If anybody tries to hurt you they have to go through ME first. I love you baby."

She leaned in closer.

"I love you too. Very much."

He kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back. She loved feeling his lips on hers. They continued to kiss until they heard a loud "AHEM!"

They quickly pulled away and looked towards the doorway at her parents who had little smiles on their faces. Kate sat up.

"Uh Mom...Daddy…how long have you two been standing there?"

They walked in and over to the bed and Tony jumped out with a guilty look on his face. Jack walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Tony. Yes we heard everything and believe me we are very happy for you two. I know you will be good for my daughter. Don't hurt her though or you will be answering to me you got it?"

"Daddy! Please!"

Jack smiled to show Tony that he was half kidding and shook his hand and Ellen walked over and hugged Kate and then pulled away.

"We don't mind if you two um…sleep in the same bed. Lord knows my Caitlin is going to need you tonight, but don't forget you ARE under our roof still. No funny business if you know what I mean."

"Oh Mom please! We are barely dating!"

Tony turned red and then turned to Jack and Ellen.

"I understand how you two feel, but you have my word, my promise that I will NOT hurt Kate. I love her very much and I know I can make her happy."

Kate walked over to him and he put his arm around her and they stared at her parents and Ellen spoke.

"We know Tony. We know how good you will be to her. We are very happy for you two."

She turned towards her husband.

"Come on dear. Lets leave them alone."

They walked out and Tony and Kate turned towards each other.

"I'm sorry about my parents Tony. "

"Don't be Katie. You are their daughter. They are just looking out for you. Its understandable."

She put his arms around him and put her head on his chest as he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away and she tugged at his t-shirt.

"You know, I think I like you much better without this."

"Ah your wish is my command my Queen."

She watched as he took it off and she got weak in the knees looking at that chest. She put out her hands and he took them as she led him over to the bed. They laid back down and Tony immediately took her in his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You're my girl, and I love you very much."

"I love you too Tony. With all of my heart."

They kissed and Tony regretfully pulled away. They had to think about tomorrow. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Get some sleep Katie-girl. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

He was right, so she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Right before she fell asleep she said it one more time.

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep."

Soon her breathing slowed as Tony watched her sleep. He vowed right there he would never let anything happen to her. He would die before anything happened to her. He too fell asleep with Kate in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

It was about two in the morning and Kate barely slept a wink. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachels funeral. She didn't want to wake Tony by tossing and turning so she quietly got up and went downstairs to make some warm milk. She got out a glass and poured some milk into a pot and turned the stove on. She stood at the stove and stirred it as she thought of all the good times she and Rachel shared. She took the milk off the stove and poured it into a glass as she shed tears down her cheeks. She put the pot in the sink and sat down at the table. She then buried her face in her hands and just cried and cried.

She felt two hands on her shoulders so she turned around and saw Tony behind her. She got up and went into his arms. He held her tight as she let it all out.

"Sssssh…Katie…baby girl I'm here. Its ok. Its ok. I'm here. "

He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed, so he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom where he laid her down gently down on the bed. He then lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. He wiped the tears from her face and then continued to run his fingers through her hair until he too fell asleep.

The next morning Kate woke up to the sun shining and birds singing. She looked and saw she was in Tonys arms, so she began to smile until she remembered what was going to happen today. She knew it was her sister but she really didn't want to go. How could she see poor Rachel getting buried? She would much rather stay in bed all day with Tony.

Tony stirred, opened his eyes, and gave a little smile.

"Morning baby. I know you had a rough time last night are you ok?"

"I don't know how I'm going to go through this today."

He kissed her forehead.

"I know baby girl. I know how tough its going to be but don't forget you have me by your side. I'm going to help you get through this Katie."

She sighed and put her head on his chest.

"Hold me? Just hold me and don't let me go?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Never baby. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

They kissed and just layed their quietly with Tony lazily rubbing her arm as he held her until they had to get up. She went into her bathroom and Tony went into his bathroom as they both took a shower. As Kate showered she had a scary thought. Her Mother wanted her to say something at the church. How was she going to make it through that? She punched the shower wall and cried in both physical and emotional pain.

"Damn it Rachel! Why did you have to die?!"

She slid down the wall and began to cry all over again as the water sprayed on her.

Tony heard the bang and yelling from his room. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and ran down the hall where her parents were already by the bathroom door as they heard it too. Her mother looked at him.

"Tony we cant get in she wont open the door. Maybe she will for you?"

"Don't worry Ellen. I have this. You two finish getting ready ok? I'll take care of her I promise."

Jack and Ellen walked back towards their room and Tony knocked on the door.

"Katie? Baby its me let me in. Please let me in sweetheart?"

From the other side he heard her voice but it was very faint.

"Tony…help….help…"

"You hold on baby girl I'm coming. You just hold on."

In his panic state he stood back; getting ready to kick the door in. He didn't think at the moment that her parents would mind. With one good kick he got it open. He ran over to Kate who was sitting in the tub as the water sprayed on her and she was holding her right hand in pain. He shut the water off and grabbed her towel. He wrapped it tightly around her as she clung to him.

"Baby girl what happened? Let me see your hand."

She showed it to him and she winced in pain as he touched it. He looked at her face and touched her cheek.

"Oh Katie. It might be broken. I need to take you to the hospital."

She shivered in his arms as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap and rocked her and back and forth. Her parents walked into the room and her mother gasped when she saw her daughters hand.

"Oh Caitlin. What did you do?"

Kate didn't answer her instead she just clung to Tony who rocked her. She suddenly got hysterical.

"I'm not going the funeral and you cant make me. Please don't make me go. I wont be able to take it!"

She clung to Tony harder and he looked at her parents as tears streamed down Ellens face. Jack walked over to her and took her head in his hands.

"Its ok sweetheart. Its ok. You just go get your hand looked at. Your mother and I understand. Tony will take you to the hospital and then you come straight home ok?"

"Ok Daddy."

Her father kissed her forehead and he walked out with his wife. Tony stood her up and lifted her chin.

"Hey. You're going to be ok. I'll help you get dressed and we'll go to the hospital ok?

She shivered from the cold and his touch.

"Don't(teeth chatter) get any ideas(chatter)"

He smiled as he helped her get dressed. He then helped her brush her hair and brush her teeth since she couldn't do anything with her right hand. At one point she looked at him and he opened his arms and she walked into him as he held her tight, but she couldn't cry anymore. She was out of tears. 

Her parents walked into her room all dressed and her Mother walked over to her and hugged her. She also gave Kate some ice.

"We'll see you two later. Its ok Caitlin. We understand and Rachel understands." She turned towards Tony.

"Take care of my baby Tony."

"I will Ellen. I promise."

Her parents sadly walked out as their hearts broke. For one daughter it was her funeral, and their other daughter she was in so much pain.

Tony turned towards Kate and touched her cheek.

"Come on Katie. Lets go get that hand checked out."

Kate put her head on Tonys shoulder as they walked out of the house and to the car. Tony opened the passengers side door and Kate got in. He then got in on the drivers side, shut the door and started the car.

As Tony drove to the hospital Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and slid over as far as she could to Tony. He put his arm around her and didn't remove it until they got to the hospital.

Hey guys! Wow sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writers block and just didn't feel like writing. I was also trying to write more for this chapter but just decided to leave it like this. I hope I don't get criticism that Kate isn't going to Rachels funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sorry its taking me long for each chapter. I wish I could write every day but I cant.=(

Ch11

Kate and Tony drove home in silence after being at the hospital for quite awhile. Kates hand was indeed broken, and it would be in a cast for at least 6 weeks. While she was getting looked at, Tony called Gibbs to give him an update. Gibbs told Tony there was absolutely no way in hell she would go out in the field when she got back. It was desk duty whether she liked it or not. Gibbs told Tony one more thing.

"Shes like a daughter to me Tony. You know that. Just look out for her you got it Dinozzo?"

"You know you don't have to worry boss. I got her back."

Little did Gibbs know what was REALLY going on. Tony decided they couldn't focus on that now, all though he gulped at thought of not IF but WHEN Gibbs would find out. He hoped he wouldn't have to beg for mercy.

After Tony hung up, he called Kates parents to give them an update. They thanked him and told him they were at a relatives house and would be home later tonight. They also told him to take care of their daughter. Tony promised he would.

Not long after that conversation, Kate walked out of the room and she and Tony were free to go. Before they went home they stopped at the drug store for Kates pain pills. She was going to need them every four to six hours since she was going to be in pain for a few days. Tony pulled into the driveway, shut the car off and looked at Kate.

"Oh Katie. Baby. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly I'm ok Tony. Just in pain. I'm ok though."

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know you Katie. You bite your lower lip when you lie. Now tell me the truth. How are you feeling?"

He was right. She should have known he would know that she was lying.

"Tony I feel guilty. I missed my sisters funeral. What kind of sister am I?"

He took her good hand.

"You are a wonderful caring sister who loved her big sister very much. Rachel will understand Katie girl….and so will your parents. Come here baby."

Kate undid her seat belt and slid over to him. He put his arm around her and just held her. Surprisingly she didn't cry. She was done crying.

He kissed her forehead and spoke.

"You lost your sister very tragically. Its going to take a long time to get over that. How about this? We get something to eat, and then I'll drive you to the cemetery so you can have a proper good bye. Ok?"

She looked up at him and he rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. She gave him a sad smile and he smiled a little back.

"It will ok Katie-girl. I promise."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too beautiful. Come on."

Tony made them cold cut sandwiches for lunch while Kate cleaned up and took a pain pill which wouldn't make her drowsy. After they ate they got back in the car again and Tony drove them to the cemetery. Kates heart started to pound as they got closer. This was it. The final good bye. Tony parked the car and the two of them got out. Kate turned towards Tony.

"As much I would love for you to come with me, if you don't mind I need to have a private moment."

He hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Of course baby I understand. I'll wait right here and you take all the time you need."

They kissed and Tony leaned against the car as Kate walked towards Rachels freshly dug grave. She turned towards the marker and took a deep breath.

"Hi Rachel. Its me Kate. I wish you were here. I really wish you were here. I miss you big sister. Rachel I'm sorry I didn't come today. I just couldn't bare the thought…" I was remembering when we had that talk when you told me that some day I would find the right one; well you are right. I finally found the right one Rachey. He was right under my nose the whole time, and I cant believe it took me this long to realize how I felt about him. He has been absolutely amazing through this whole thing. You know when he and I met all those years ago, I thought he was the most egotistical, self-centered, obnoxious person I ever met. However that didn't stop a part of me for having feelings for him. We ended up just being friends and partners. Hes the best work partner I have ever had. Then…this…happened…and he has been WONDERFUL. He has been my rock, and he hasn't left my side. I realized that life was too short and I should tell him how I feel. Thank goodness he felt the same way. His name is Tony Dinozzo and as you know hes my partner at NCIS. I never thought we would end up together. I'm talking about somebody that would throw spit balls and play practical jokes."

Kate took a deep breath and continued.

"I also saw a different side of him too Rache. Hes so caring, loving, and not to mention extremely hot and sexy."

Kate giggled and then continued.

"So anyway I believe he is absolutely the one. I know we are going to be very happy together. "

She turned towards Tony, and they smiled at each other and Kate turned back towards the marker.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that. "

Her voice broke.

"I miss you Rachel. If only we had one more talk….one more hug….but I know you are up there watching over all of us. I love you big sister. "

Kate felt a gentle breeze and smiled. Rachel was there with her. Silently crying, she put her head down and turned. She walked towards Tony as the tears slipped down her cheeks. He met her half way as he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried into his chest. After the stress of the past couple of days, Kate finally felt at peace.

When they left, instead of going home, Kate asked Tony to drive to the beach. She knew a private spot, and that spot she felt always calmed her down.

They grabbed a blanket out of the trunk, and hand in hand and they walked down towards the water. Tony spread the blanket out, and then he and Kate sat down. Tony pulled Kate towards him and she put her back towards his chest. He rubbed her shoulders.

"You ok Katie-girl?"

"Tony just being here, in you arms, its all I need."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm very proud of you today beautiful."

"Really?"

"I am. You found the courage to say good bye to your sister one last time. I don't know what you said, but I could tell you were getting a lot of things off your chest. I can tell it made you feel better."

Kate remembered what she said and smiled. She turned towards him and he put his hand on her face.

"Theres that beautiful smile I love to see. Tell me whats going on?"

"I felt like she was there with me Tony. I could feel her. I told her at first how much I missed her, how much I wish she was here with me, and then I told her…."

She looked down and he cupped her chin and gently made her look up.

"Told her what baby girl?"

"That…that I finally found the one for me. The right one for me. You Tony. Its always been you."

"Oh Katie-girl. You know I feel the same way too. Always have."

He pushed some hair behind her ear as the two slowly leaned in and kissed. It deepened as he gently pushed her down on the blanket; avoiding her hand. He pulled away as they stared into each others eyes; and then he leaned down and kissed her again. She had a thought and giggled. Smiling he pulled away.

"Whats so funny Katie-girl?"

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin the mood Tony, but I was thinking of what Gibb's reaction would be when he finds out about us. You know his rule number twelve."

Tony rolled off of her and groaned.

"Did you have to bring that up baby? Knowing the boss man hes going to kill me first and ask questions later. You know how protective hes been of you since day one."

Kate smiled and scooted closer to Tony and put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You know what, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Lets cross that bridge when we come to it ok? Right now I just want to lay here with you as I think about how much I love you."

She looked up at him and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you too sweetie."

They kissed and then Kate relaxed in Tonys arms; feeling safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12-VERY short chapter and it's the last one, but don't worry there will be a sequel which I PROMISE you wont wait long for!

Kate opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked around. Wow what a dream. It was bad enough she dreamt that Rachel was killed in a car accident, but to dream about her and Tony? No way. She and Tony? They were more like brother and sister. They could never have a relationship. Then why couldn't she stop thinking about those green eyes, and how she felt being in his arms in that dream…..she shook herself and talked to herself.

"Stop thinking that way Todd. You know how immature he can be…always picking on McGee…..throwing spit balls…going out with a different girl every night….you two have a brother/sister relationship. Nothing more."

As she got out of bed to jump in the shower and get ready for work, she smiled as she remembered the one part of her dream where Tony accidentally walked in her on naked. If that happened in real life she didn't know what she would do. AAARRGH! Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Was it because the dream was telling her something? Was this how she really felt about him all this time? The way they teased each other, was that their way of telling each other how they felt about one another?

She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. As she got dressed and put her make up on, she really hoped she wouldn't feel weird about him today. If there was a case, maybe he and McGee could go instead. She felt very confused, and she hated feeling confused.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Oh no! She forgot this was the day Tony was giving her a ride to work because her car was in the shop! Damn! Rolling her eyes she went and opened the door. Tony smiled.

"Hey Kate. Ready to go?"

She stared at him.

POOF

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
